Unspoken Wishes
by sick-atxxheart
Summary: "He's such a small child, and yet he has to be a man." The thoughts of Harry's male extended family members about their brave soldier.


_**Unspoken Wishes**_

* * *

><p><em>Mr. Weasley<em>

You wish you could tell him all he needs to know.

He's been so alone, always. No true family to speak of, and no place that he can _truly, honestly_ call home. Who taught him how to shave? You wonder. How does this child know what love is?

You wish that you could be his true father for one moment, and tell him that you feel the same way you do about your other children – that you would _give your life for him._

But you know that he already has too many deaths on his conscience, and much too much of a load to bear. You know that he's being so strong, stronger than you think you could be. You wonder how close he is to breaking.

You see him flailing, metaphorically thrashing about in a world that is trying its best to drown him. You wish that you could hold him, just for one moment, and pick him up, and simply say, _It's going to be okay_.

But even you can't promise that.

He's such a small child, and yet he has to be a man.

* * *

><p><em>Bill Weasley<em>

You wish you had the right to protect him.

He's already your brother in everything but blood, but yet you are so far removed that it doesn't feel like it. You remember the stories of when he was just an eleven-year-old getting on the train, new to the Wizarding World.

And now he's older, and he's still off saving the world. You wish he could still be as innocent as he was back then. Now, you've watched him bury a house-elf, ask forgiveness from his tortured best friend, and then still set his face and go off to do who-knows-the-hell-what some more.

You wish you could treat him like you treat your brothers – swoop in to protect him, to tell him that it will be okay. To be the example of what is right and good, and then what is mischievous and wrong. You wish you could fulfill that role.

But you can't be the example of what's he's going through, and you know that. You can't fathom his pain, his fear. You can barely fathom your own.

And yet still he goes on, almost entirely alone.

He's such a small child, and yet he has to be a man.

* * *

><p><em>Fred Weasley<em>

You wish you could get him to truly laugh.

You've spent your entire life making people laugh, and it is what makes you happy. But now with this bloody war, you watch him fall deeper and deeper into his duty, into what is expected of him.

You wish he knew that everybody deserves a joke every once in a while.

But his life isn't a joke, and you know that, you realize that. He's part of your family, and yet he is still so distant – he carries a weight that you can only begin to grasp. What is more, he makes it look so effortless, like he really is the bloody Chosen One and has everything under control.

It's those moments in the Burrow that you truly see his pain, his loss, and his _terror_.

You wish you could pick him up, your brother, and make him see that there is more to life than what he has now.

He's such a small child, and yet he has to be a man.

* * *

><p><em>Ron Weasley<em>

You wish he knew you aren't jealous.

Everyone expects you to be – best friends with the savior of the world, the one who gets all the attention. Who wouldn't be a little bitter about being behind the scenes, an afterthought of the main show?

But really, who could be jealous of the pain he is so obviously in? You can see it, hidden behind his eyes. He pretends he's fine, he pretends he's not hurting. But you know the story better than anyone – you know what he's lost, what he's been through. You know what he still has coming.

And you feel sorry for him, and wish you could help more than you already do. You wish there was more you could say, more you could do to make it okay.

But nothing will, and you know that. So you remain his friend, his secret brother, and you keep holding on.

He's such a small child, your brother, and yet he has to be a man.

* * *

><p><em>Sirius Black<em>

You wish you could take his place.

So many years in Azkaban hasn't dulled your resolve, nor your love for your godson. You see him struggling, falling, failing – and then he picks himself up again. The scars haven't quite healed and the hurt will never disappear.

It breaks your heart to see someone so innocent be so crushed.

You would hand yourself over if you thought it would do any good.

But it won't, and even your damaged mind has forced itself to accept that. You can't save him – no one can, except himself, and you fear that he can't.

You hold onto him as tightly as you can, trying to tell him without words that you love him, that you are there for him –

That you'd carry him, if you'd could.

He's such a small child, and yet he has to be a man.

* * *

><p><em>Severus Snape<em>

You wish he could understand your hatred.

He represents all that is lost, all that you ruined – and you can't forgive him for that, no matter how much you wish you could.

And yet still, you can't ignore the signs. Pain flashes in his green eyes periodically, the few times you can bear to look at them. He goes looking for trouble because he is the unfailing martyr, but you also see his fear of losing more of those he loves. He walks into battle and laughs it off – but you see the scars that remain, and you see the fear he holds in his heart when you invade his memories.

It pains you to see.

You wish you were brave enough to do something more, something concrete for this child with her eyes. You wish he knew that you don't hate _him_, you only hate yourself.

You wish there was a chance that this boy – this man – won't end up in your shoes.

He's such a small child, and yet he has to be a man.

* * *

><p><em><strong>This is one of my favorites I've written, I think. .<strong>_

_**Reviews are welcome. Please, let me know what you thought.**_


End file.
